In general, mobile terminal devices are devices in which users carry and provide a communication function, electronic scheduler function, multimedia function, and broadcasting receiving function.
When such a mobile terminal device provides a basic communication function, the mobile terminal device should essentially have a receiver. The receiver is generally formed with a magnet, voice coil, and diaphragm. When a current flows to the voice coil under a line of magnet force formed by the magnet, a Lorentz force occurs. As the voice coil vibrates the diaphragm by this force, while air contacting with the diaphragm vibrates, a sound wave occurs. The receiver is electrically connected to a main circuit board (PCB) provided at the inside of the mobile terminal device to transmit and receive a signal.
However, convention technology that connects such a receiver and PCB has the following problem.
FIG. 1 illustrates a diagram of a structure of a convention speaker and PCB.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a structure of a conventional receiver 10, an occupying area of a grill 40 to house the receiver 10 separately exists, and because a mounting portion of such a grill 40 becomes dead space that is not essentially used, a problem exists that the mounting portion of the grill 40 operates as an obstacle in reducing an entire thickness of a mobile terminal device. Further, because a component such as the grill 40 is fixed to a bracket 20 using a double-sided tape 30, a problem exists that the component is not actually securely coupled.
Further, when connecting the receiver 10 to a PCB 90, in an upper end portion of one side of the receiver 10, a receiver component and the PCB 90 are connected through a Flexible PCB (FPCB) 94, and by such a structure, an entire thickness of the mobile terminal device is formed.
Further, when the mobile terminal device receives an impact from the outside, the exposed FPCB 94 and the grill 40 fixed with the double-sided tape 30 cannot ensure secure coupling of the receiver 10. Thereby, a structure of the conventional receiver 10 and the PCB 90 connected thereto may cause a problem of performance failure and quality deterioration.